René García
México |estado = activo }} René García nacido el 12 de marzo de 1970, es un actor de doblaje mexicano que ha laborado para diversas empresas y distintos trabajos en el medio del doblaje, es mayormente conocido a partir de su incursión en el doblaje del anime, siendo la voz de Hyoga en Saint Seiya, y la voz de Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z, lo cual le ha dado reconocimiento junto con otros actores de sus trabajos principalmente entre los jóvenes otakus, otros papeles por los que también es conocido son Stewie en Padre de Familia, Hermes en Futurama y Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk. También es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves y últimamente a John Travolta en Latinoamérica. Doblaje Anime *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta / Vegetto (Con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball GT - Vegeta / Gogeta (Con Mario Castañeda) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Cisne Hyōga / Cisne Negro / Kiki (hasta inicio Poseidón) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (Versión de DVD) - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de DVD) - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Cisne Hyōga *Slam Dunk - Hanamichi Sakuragi *Naruto - Kisame Hoshigaki *Lost Universe - Kane Blueriver *Zatch Bell - Galliont *Hajime no Ippo - Takuma Saeki *Sailor Moon - Jedite *Sailor Moon R - Rubeus *Sailor Moon S - Ned / Botánico *Shinzo - Mushra(forma adulta)/Mushrambo *Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 - Armand Callahan *Submarine 99 - Gorou Oki *Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Kankuro Nishiyama *Dr. Slump - Máquina del tiempo Series Animadas *Padre de Familia - Stewie (temporadas 1 y 2) *Futurama - Hermes *X-Men - Warren Wortington III/Arcángel / Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Los Simpson - Paul Mc Cartney / Artie Ziff / Garth Motherloving *Beavis & Butt-Head - Butt-Head *Jim Lee's Wild C.A.T.S - Reno Bryce / Warblade *Aladdin - Mecanic *Las Tortugas Ninja serie 2003 - Casey Jones *Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Matt Marden *Momia y Niñera - Julius *Las Locuras de Andy - Craig *Sonic Underground - Bartleby Películas [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Affleck Ben Affleck] *La última carta (2007) - Jack Dupree *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Drew Latham *Padre soltero (2004) - Ollie Trinke *Daredevil (2003) - Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Rafe McCawley *Jay y el Silencioso Bob (2001) - Holden *Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Buddy Amaral *Doble Traición (1999) - Rudy Duncan *Un giro del destino (1999) - John Newland *Armageddon (1998) - AJ Frost *Fantasmas (1998) - Sheriff Hamond *Ambición peligrosa (1996) - Jim Young [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keanu_Reeves Keanu Reeves] *El Día en que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Klatuu *Constantine (2005) - John Constantine *Matrix Revolutions (2003) - Neo *El reto (2001) - Connor O'Neill *Feeling Minnesota (1996) - Jaks Clayton *Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Paul Sutton *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic *Máxima Velocidad (1994) - Jack Traven *La casa del lago (2006) - Alex Wyler [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Travolta John Travolta] *Old Dogs (2009) - Charlie *Bolt (2008) - Bolt (Trailer) *Hairspray (2007) - Edna Turnblad *Rebeldes con Causa (2007) - Woody Stevens *Amores Asesinos (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson *Tómalo con Calma (2005) - Chili Palmer *Brigada 49 (2004) - Mike Kennedy *Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley Jackie Chan *Rush Hour - Detective Lee *Rush Hour 2 - Detective Lee *Rush Hour 3 - Detective Lee Paul Giamatti *Disparenle: La Huida - Hertz *Cinderella Man - Joe Gould Neal McDonough *88 Minutos - John Forster *Walking Talk - Jay Hamilton Christian Slater *Código Flecha rota - Riley Hale *La isla maldita - J.D. Reston Chris O'Donnell *Batman Eternamente - Dick Grayson/Robin *Batman y Robin - Dick Grayson/Robin Tom Cruise *Magnolia - Frank T.J. Mackey *Collateral - Vincent Tom Hollander *Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre de la Muerte - Lord Cutler Beckett *Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo - Lord Cutler Beckett Otros Roles *Sherlock Holmes - Lord Coward *Inside Man - Dalton Russell *Soy espía - Alex Scott *Gloria - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw *Mi novia Polly - Ruben Feffer (Ben Stiller) *Ladrones de medio pelo - David (Hugh Grant) *Espíritu salvaje - John Grady *Si te casas... te mato - Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) *My own private Idaho - Mike Waters *Running on empty - Danny Pope/Michael Manfield *Ciudad en Tinieblas - Dr. Daniel Schreber *Misión a Marte - Woody Blake (Tim Robbins) *Horas de Angustia - Peter McCabe *Quiz show - Charles Van Doren (Ralph Fiennes) *Rollerball - Jonathan Cross *Oscar y Lucinda - Oscar Hopkins *El Cantante de Bodas - Robbie *Historia Americana X - Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) *Olvídate de París - Mickey *Restauración - Oscar Hopkins *La Casa de los Espíritus - Pedro Tercero García (Antonio Banderas) *La célula - Peter Novak (Vince Vaughn) *Art Heist Golpe maestro - Bruce Walker (William Baldwin) *Panic Room - Junior (Jared Leto) *Saw - Adam Faulkner (Leigh Whannell) *El hijo de Chucky - Chucky Películas Animadas *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Cisne Hyōga / Aioria de Leo *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Vegeta / Gogeta (Con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Goku y sus amigos regresan - Vegeta *Sailor Moon S: La Película - Kakeru *El Zapatero Mágico - Tack *Un Crimen Inconfesable - Walter *Madagascar - Voz en jaula *Sinbad - Jin *Ghost in the Shell - Técnico *Shrek 2 - Simon el juez (especial Far far away idol) Series de TV *Alias - Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) *El séptimo cielo - Chandler Hampton (Jeremy London) *La Última Frontera - Chris *Ranger de Texas - Trivette *Melrose Place - Michael *El Cuervo - Raven *Unfabulous - Jeff Singer *Cada quien con su vida - Dennis Finch (David Spade) *La vida sigue su curso - Jesee *Ultraman Tiga - Ultraman *Emergencias Urbanas - Boscorelli *Smallville - Wade Mahaney / Dominic Senatori / Lucas Luthor / Dr. William McBride *Not Going Out - Lee *Esposas Desesperadas - Gary Grantham Telenovelas Brasileñas Caco Ciocler *Chocolate con Pimienta - Miguel *América - Eddie *Páginas de la Vida - Renato *Dos Caras - Claudio Marcos Palmeira *Los Hermanos Coraje - João Coraje *Puerto de los Milagros - Guma *Celebridad - Fernando Amorim Otros *Isaura la Esclava - Dr. Diego (Lugui Palhares) *Terra Esperanza - Mauricio (Ranieri Gonzalez) *Bellísima - Freddy Schneider (Guilherme Weber) *El Sabor de la Pasión - Luis Felipe (Claudio Lins) Teatro *1974: Debut en la Compañía "Mundo de las Maravillas", Obra: "EL ZAPATERO REMENDON". Compañía. "Mundo de las Maravillas". Obras: PULGARCITO, PETER PAN, PINOCHO,EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, CAPERUCITA ROJA,ETC. Personajes: Pulgarcito, Miguel, Ratoncillo gris, Pepe Grillo, Conejo Tambor, etc. *1978: Compañía. Teatro Fantástico, Personaje: Pinocho *1979: Obra. "EXILIADOS" de James Joyce, Personaje: Archie, Premio: Otorgado por la Asociación Mexicana de Criticos de Teatro y Periódico "El Fígaro" por MEJOR ACTUACION INFANTIL. Obras "CUANDO TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO", "HISTORIA DE UN CERILLO", Ciclo de comedias musicales por el "Año Internacional del niño". *1980 - 1983: Obras. "QUE BONITA PELOTA ES EL MUNDO", "EL FABRICANTE DE SUEÑOS", "BLANCA NIEVES", "PINOCHO", Personajes: Beto, Hans Christian Andersen, Lunes 1, Pinocho. Obras. Temporada de ZARZUELA Y OPERETAS en el TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD. Invitada especial María Conesa. Obra. "HANSEL Y GRETEL", En el Poliforum Cultural Siqueiros, Personaje: Hansel. *1985 - 1987: Asistencia de dirección, Compañía: Carrusel Infantil *1986: Obras. "EL GATO CON BOTAS", "DON JUANITO TENORIO", "EL MAGO DE OZ", Compañía: Carrusel Infantil, Obra. "COLEGIALA", Teatro Libanes *1987: Obra: "ALADINO Y LA LAMPARA MARAVILLOSA", *1989: Obra "ROMEO Y JULIETA" En el Claustro del Centro Cultural Helenico, Personaje: Abraham. Obra. "LAS DIABLURAS DE JORONGORO". Dirección, actuación y libreto. Obra "JUICIO A TRES BRUJAS ENAMORADAS EN ZACATECAS EN EL SIGLO XVI" En la Pinacoteca Nacional. Dirección,actuación y libreto. Obras. "7 LEYENDAS COLONIALES" En el ciclo "LITERATURA COLONIAL V CENTENARIO", Dirección, adaptación *1991: Obra "EL MAL DE DISTANCIA" (Comedia dell´Arte), Personajes: Brighella, Pantalone *1993: Obra. "CHIN CHUN CHAN Y LAS MUSAS DEL PAIS". Companía: Compañía Nacional de Teatro *1994: Dirección: "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO" En el Teatro Blanquita *1996: Obra. "LOS AMIGOS Ó LA PROLIFERACIÓN" De Antonio Gonzales Caballero *1999: Dirección: "COMEDIA DELL´ARTE" Para el Instituto de Cultura de la Ciudad de México en el ciclo "Teatro en Atril" *2000: Obra. "LA LLORONA" Televisión Series *Érase que se era (1979) *Rehilete - Conductor (1981) *La Semilla de la Vida *Temas de Primaria *Sale y Vale (1983) *Telegana (1994) *Humorito Corazón (1997) Telenovelas *Los Ricos también Lloran - Billetero (1980) *El Hogar que yo Robé - Carlitos (1980) Publicidad *Banobras *Kilométrico *Yakult *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Quesabritas *Adams *La Lechera Chiquita *Alcohólicos Anónimos (1985) *Proyecto Camina (1987) *No hagas Olas (1989) *Di no alas Drogas (1991) *Vía Crucis (1993) *Navidad para Televisa (2001) *Contra-Adicciones *Tecate Radio Locución *Programa. La Hora Nacional Infantil (1979) *Programa. La Hora Nacional (1980) *Programa. El Taller de las Sorpresas - Beto (1981) *Programa. El Maravilloso Mundo de Barbie - Ken (1991) *Men's Health (institucional) (1991) *Chocolate Abuelita (institucional) (2001) Radionovelas *Amarga Cuidad X.E.W. - Francisco Curiosidades *Es hijo de un legendario actor: René Azcoitia. *Su voz aparece en el juego de xbox 360 "Perfect Dark Zero", como uno de los maleantes. *'René García' tiene una aparición en un comercial de la cerveza Tecate cuando sale el lema "Por los que no tapan la pasta de dientes". Enlaces Externos *Blog de René García Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México